My Savior
by secretd
Summary: Cagalli has some secret problems at home that she keeps from her friends will they ever find out what her secret is. Chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1: A New School

**Title:** My Savior  
**Author:** Secretd  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romantic Comedy, may be dramatic occasionally.  
**Pairings: **Primarily AC, with KL & DM  
**Spoilers:** All of Seed.  
**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED OR SEED DESTINY.  
**Summary:** Cagalli has some secret problems at home that she keeps from her friends will they ever find out it her secret is.  
**A/N:** I hope you like it! My first Gundam Seed fanfic, so be nice. And Enjoy!

**Chapter 01: A New School**

  
"Miss Attha may you please stay behind after class? I need to speak with you" Cagalli's teacher asked

"Ah…sure" Cagalli replied but rather confused as to why the teacher might want to speak with her.

The bell rang and all her classmates gathered up there things and let the class. Cagalli stood in front of her teacher's desk for her teacher to start talking to her about why she needed to talk to Cagalli.

"You see Cagalli your grades are the best in this school, so the principal has decided that you would benefit more to going to the Archangel where the students all have just as good grades"

"But I –" Cagalli began

"It's already been decided the principal of the Archangel is expecting you in the office first thing in the morning" The teacher told her

With that statement Cagalli hurried out of the classroom and went to her locker to collect all her things. She stuffed them in the school bag and left.

"_Why the heck am I getting transferred to another school so what if my grades are good doesn't mean I want to go to this school" _Cagalli thought

Cagalli debated with herself that she didn't realize the time.

"Oh no I'm late…he's going to kill me" Cagalli said sprinting home

When she got to the front door she was about to turn the doorknob when the door flung open.

"Your late" The man snarled

The man had brown hair, green eyes and always appeared drunk. His name was Astale he had take in Cagalli because she had no wear to live after her father died.

"I'm sorry, my teacher needed to –" Cagalli was cut off

Astale pulled her inside and slammed the door behind her. Cagalli started towards the stairs to her room.

"Did I say you could go anywhere, come back here" Astale yelled

He took out a knife, grabbed Cagalli's arm and sliced it deep.

"AHH" Cagalli yelled

Astale then grabbed her neck and pined her to a wall.

"Defy me again and your punishment will be worse"

He then released cagalli and she fell to her knees. A mark on her neck where he grabbed her was turning into a bruise. She ran upstairs to the bathroom to find bandages to wrap her arm where Astale cut her.

Cagalli then went to bed without eating anything because she was afraid of what Astale might do to her if she went downstairs.

The next morning her alarm clock woke her up at seven. She pulled out her uniform witch she was required to wear "_why do these uniforms inquire a skirt_" she thought but she but it on tugging at the skirt to pull it down as much as she could. After she put on her uniform she grabbed her school bag and left without Astale noticing luckily.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

**Chapter 02: The First Day **

Cagalli got to school right on time she glanced at the school from the outside and it looked huge and she was right she walked in and she was alreddy lost she walked throught the halls for any sing of the office after about 10 minutes she found it. She walked in and a woman greeted her.

"Ah you must be Miss Attha" The woman greeted

"Yes that's right"

"I'm Murrue Ramius, the principal of this school here is your schedule, your locker combination, and a map incase you get lost. I'll inform your teacher you've arrived"

"Thank-you" Cagalli replied and headed to her class

"Quiet down class, and take your seats. I'd like to inform you that we have a new student Cagalli Yula Attha"

Cagalli entered the classroom and all the students looked at her. A boy with purple hair gave her a flirtatious smile. But Cagalli looked away in disgust. Her eyes fixed on a blue haired boy with green eyes _"Wow he's pretty cute"_ Cagalli thought. The boy noticed her staring and smiled at her which caused her to blush. _"Wow she's cute when she blushes like that" _the boy thought.

"Cagalli why don't you have a seat beside Lacus" The teacher Mwu la Fllaga said

Cagalli walked over and took her seat beside Lacus. Lacus turned to Cagalli and held out her hand to her.

"Hi, I'm Lacus, Lacus Clyne"

Lacus had pink hair and blue eyes she was also the schools best singer.

Cagalli shook her and and said "Hi, I'm Cagalli, Cagalli Yula Attha nice to meet you"

"this is my boyfriend-" Lacuse was cut off

"Kira Yamato" Said the boy sitting behind Lacus

Kira had brown hair and purple eyes he was also very intelligent.

The blue haired boy that Cagalli had been staring at nuged kira to get him to introduce him to Cagalli.

"Oh and This is my friend Athrun Zala" Kira said pointing to the blue haired boy sitting beside him.

"Pleasure to meet you" He said

"Ah…you too" Cagalli replied

She instantly became friends with all of them and there other two friends Miriallia Haww and Dearka Elthman who she meet at lunch. Miriallia had light brown hair and green eyes she also happens to be the girl that Dearka is chasing after. Dearka has blonde unruly hair with purple eyes and tanned skin.

After school Cagalli stayed after school in the library to get her homework done because she knew she wouldn't be able to do it at home. Athrun also stayed after school to do some research on a project that was given to them that day.

Cagalli was at her locker to get a couple books before heading home when the purple haired boy appeared in front of her.

"Hey baby how about you and I go out some time" The purple haired boy asked her

"I don't thinks so and don't you dare all me baby again" Cagalli told him and started walking away but the boy grabed her waist and pulled her into him and started groping her but.

"common you know you want to"

Cagalli slapped him "No pervert" she yelled trying to get free from his grasp.

Athrun who was just turning the corner to the hall head this and rushed to the scene recognizing it was Cagalli's voice.

Cagalli couldn't get free of the purple boys grasp because she was weak from all the cuts and bruises on her body. The boy grabbed her arm where Astale had cut her the day before and it still hurt which caused Cagalli to yell.

"AHH!"

Athrun ran over and pushed the boy away from Cagalli. Cagalli was now clutching her arm.

"Stay away from Cagalli and don't you dare touch her again Yunna" Athrun told him

"Yeah and what if I don't" Yunna snapped

"I'll do this" And Athrun punched him nocking him out.

Athrun turned to Cagalli who was still holding her hand.

"Did he hurt you?" Athrun asked examining her hand but cagalli whipped it back quicky.

"No, I'm fine…thanks to you" Cagalli told him

This made athrun blush so he looked down to try and cover it up. _"Did Athrun just..no"_ Cagalli thought. Athrun then noticed bruise on Cagalli's nexk and decided to ask her about it.

"Cagalli –" He was cut off because Cagalli noticed him looking at it.

"I got go later Athrun" and she hurried off before he could ask her about it.


	3. Chapter 3: Twins

**Chapter 03: Twins**

luckily Cagalli managed to get home without Astale noticing because he was passed out on the couch.

**Kira's Apartment**

"Hey kira what's this?" lacus asked picking up a book on the table

"No don't open that" Kira pleaded, but it was to late

"Your baby pictures?" Lacus asked

"Yea…" Kira answered

Lacus looked through the whole album but the last picture caught her eye it was a picture of a woman holding two babies one was a brown haired boy that was obviously Kira and the other was a blonde haired girl.

"Kira…do you have a sister"

"Yea…I have a twin sister that I've never met. Why?"

"Because of this picture" Lacus took out the picture and gave it to him.

"Do you think maybe Cagalli is your twin"

"WHAT!"

"well she has blonde hair and so does the baby in the picture. Cagalli even told me she also had a twin brother witch she also has never met"

**Flash Back**

"So Cagalli do you have any brothers or sisters?" Lacus asked

"Well I do have one twin brother, but I've never met him" she told her

"I'm sure you'll met him one day" she told her "_hm..kira also has a twin sister is it possible they could be…no" _Lacus though to herself

"I hope so" Cagalli replied "_then I wouldn't have to live with Astale anymore" _she thought to herself.

**End Of Flash Back**

Kira stared at the picture and turned it over to see two names written on it "kira" "Cagalli" he dropped the picture but Lacus caught it and took a look at what he saw.

"Oh my, Kira this proves it. Cagalli is your twin sister" Lacus said

"But Lacus how can I tell her this, I can't just walk up to her and say hey guess what I'm you twin brother" Kira said unsure of what to do.

"Well you'll just have to think of how to tell her, or maybe Athrun can help you"

"Yea…maybe your right, thanks Lacus" he said before kissing her passionately on the lips.

After supper Lacus had left and Kira decided to call Athrun to see if maybe he could help him with his Cagalli problem. Kira picked up his phone dialed Athrun's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Athrun picked up

"Hello Athrun, It's Kira"

"what's up?" Athrun asked

"Well I was hoping you could met me at my place" Kira said

"Yea sure, I'll be there in 10 minutes" Athrun replied

"Ok, see you then"

and they both hung up there phones.

**10 minutes later**

Athrun was at kira's apartment and they were both sitting on the coach

"so why did you call me over here kira?" Athrun asked

"Well you remember me telling you about how I have a twin sister" kira answered

"Yeah" Athrun said

And kira explained to him for about 20 minutes how him and Cagalli are twins and handed Athrun the picture of the woman with the two babies with kira and cagalli's names on the back.

"What do you think" Kira asked him

"Well I can't say I'm not surprised, are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know, like how do I tell her?" Kira asked

"Well I think you should show her that picture and then you can explain to her what I means" Athrun suggested

"Thanks Athrun I'll tell her tomorrow at school" Kira told him "You ok Athrun? You seemed to be somewhere else just now" Kira asked noticing the sad expression on his face.

"it's nothing" Athrun told him

"c'mon man you're my best friend I know when something bothering you"

"Alright fine, I'm worried about Cagalli today I noticed she had bruises and cuts all over her arms and neck" Athrun caved telling him what was bothering him.

"So you think someone might be beating her?" kira asked also getting concerned

"Yea, I'm a little worried, I want to know who's hurting her because when I find out…" Athrun said clenching his fists.

"Wow Athrun I've never seen you act this way over a girl, you must really like her" Kira teased trying to lighten the mood.

"What, no I just" Searching for the right words but they wouldn't come to him.  
Kira placed his hand on his shoulder "It's ok will find out who's hurting her"


End file.
